


非典型情书10

by shanyoumu



Category: Onmyouji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumu/pseuds/shanyoumu





	非典型情书10

他的吻随即烙在一目连颈侧，那里有着鲜红的纹身。荒的犬齿轻轻磨蹭着纹身的纹路和颈侧柔嫩的肌肤，最后摸索到颈后略微凸起的腺体，轻轻将犬齿的尖端刺了下去。  
一目连的身体绷紧了一瞬，随即彻底地瘫软下来。他没力气抵挡，omega对临时标记了自己的alpha毫无对策。从前的每次，荒都是结束临时标记就分开，他还尚有余裕去掩饰自己的丑态。可如今，荒不但没有撤离，还将一只手悄然探进了他的内裤——所以他一点办法也没有。  
荒显然蓄谋已久。家居服胸前的纽扣被从上至下一颗颗解开，荒炽热的吻就沿着这个路径一路向下，用嘴唇一寸寸开发着他身体里最原始的欲念。放在他下身的手更是不规矩，那只手反复爱抚过他弧度丰满的臀部，在那隐秘的穴口附近暗示性地暧昧流连片刻，最后，一根手指终于探了进去。  
流连在胸前的吻顿了顿。片刻后，一目连听见荒用疑惑的口气轻声问：“这么湿了？”  
的确，那里早已是淫水泛滥，荒的手指刚插进去，后穴里的水就顺着手指流出来。一目连羞耻得无地自容，他只能嗫嚅着小声答：“对……它已经……很兴奋了，所以不用怎么准备，你想怎么做就怎么做。保险套也不用……我提前吃了药。”  
话说到这个地步，荒自然是从善如流。他吻上一目连的左胸，饶有兴致地用唇舌和犬齿玩弄一目连的乳尖，满意地感受着对方因承受这样的对待而微微颤抖起来；同时，探进一目连身体里的手指增到了两根，那手指只简单抽动扩张了一番，便退了出去——一目连后穴里自行分泌的爱液已经足够润滑，内部的触感温热而柔韧，荒的手指抽出来时，那里竟然留恋地紧紧咬着他不想放开。想必即使是现在就接纳荒，那里也不会有任何问题。  
而一目连的手，也在此时探向了荒的下身，不轻不重地隔着裤子的布料揉捏了几下，而后拉下了荒的西裤拉链。荒的呼吸骤然粗重起来，他顺势将一目连按倒在沙发上，箭在弦上的时刻，一目连却忽然伸出手推了推他。  
一目连的力道不大，可这已经足够让荒警醒。荒呆了片刻，随即告诫着自己冷静下来，他深吸了一口气：“怎么了？”  
他幽深的视线落在一目连身上，一目连脸颊还泛着红：“去床上做……别弄脏了沙发。”  
“……”荒顿时哭笑不得，知道一目连没什么力气，他干脆直接将一目连拦腰抱起，大步流星地往卧室走。一目连窝在他臂弯里，平时表现得独立甚至强势的他，此时看起来意外的柔软。尽管这样他也不愿示弱，他勾住了荒脖颈上系得紧紧的领带，拽着带结将它扯了下来，露出荒被衬衫领口遮挡住的锁骨。  
终于滚到床上时，两人都有种如释重负之感。荒的吻在一目连颈侧、锁骨一带流连，刻意压低的声音带着温热的吐息响在对方耳畔：“试试背后？”一目连没点头，也没摇头，他只是红着脸默默翻过身去，将身体摆成了跪伏的姿态。  
这副姿势很羞耻，就如同发情的雌性动物在向雄性发出露骨的邀请一样。长裤被荒的手扒掉，内裤被褪到膝弯，热硬的物体随即抵上了穴口。一目连屏住呼吸，他感到微张的穴口被那根东西顶开，荒在一寸寸缓慢而坚定地向内推进，他显然不想让一目连感到不适，尽管那里已经足够湿热柔软了。  
进入的过程比上次轻松许多。刚顶到最深处不久，荒就开始缓缓动了起来。方才插入过程中一直无声无息的一目连因这突然的动作而轻哼出了声，荒心下了然，凑到他耳边轻声说：“我不是说过吗？想叫就叫出来，不用忍着，你声音很好听。”  
一目连没有回答，包裹着他的肠壁却无声地收紧了。荒倒吸了一口气，他直起身，双手扣紧身下人的腰，下身狠狠地顶进去——发情期的一目连反应未免太大了，有规律痉挛着的内壁，饥渴地咬紧他的穴口，体内泛滥着的爱液，无一不在催促着他放弃理性。交合时带出的水声逐渐在密闭的房间里鲜明起来，片刻后，荒听见一目连轻声的喘息。他终于尝试着不再压抑自己，喘息声中偶尔泄漏出几声低低的呻吟，他的喘息很有规律，和荒顶动的韵律一致。  
两个人都不再说话，现下的状况已不容他们分心。发情omega的信息素味道充溢在整个房间里，水蜜桃味的，香甜而又淫靡，让荒有把身下的人整个拆吃入腹的欲望。于是他一只手托住一目连的腰，另一只手绕到一目连身前，把他的整件上衣扯下来，露出衣物下光洁的脖颈、圆润的肩头，和线条流畅的背脊。这里从没被人碰过，荒沿着一目连背部的线条一路吻下去，像雄性生物用气味、用印记宣告所有权。他满意地感受着身下人轻微的颤栗，身下更用力地挺进去。  
荒的撞击既重且急，一目连被顶得身体不断向前晃，他的腰无力地塌下去，又被荒的手捞起来。相触的皮肤上传来汗湿热意，汗水顺着脸颊流下来，后穴里往复捣弄的那根热硬巨大的东西形状鲜明，每一次抽插都带起难耐的酥麻快感。他忍不住高高抬起臀部去迎合身上人的抽插，身体甚至随着荒的动作而轻轻摇晃起来。  
肩上忽然传来一股力道，是荒扳着他的肩膀将他上半身拉了起来。现在他被扳成了跪坐着的姿势，荒从他背后插进去，动作比方才更快更激烈，那只拉他起来的手也没空闲下来，它悄悄地向下探去，最终握住了一目连身前挺立着的那根物体。  
前后夹击之下，一目连终于断断续续地呻吟出来。他羞耻，却又无处可逃，此时他整个人都处在荒的掌控之下。荒的另一只手抚上一目连的脸颊，引导着他转过头来和自己接吻。身下粗暴的动作使这个吻也变得断断续续的，嘴唇相触又分离，舌尖几乎纠缠不住彼此，津液的银丝勾勾连连，其间还夹杂着荒忍耐的喘息，和一目连低声的呜咽。  
和上一次一样，一目连最终在荒的手里射了出来；只不过，这次荒的手还没怎么动，他便缴了械。高潮时他的后穴痉挛地绞紧了深埋在体内的阴茎，荒也因此停了下来，在他的嘴角轻柔地印下安抚的吻。下身的感觉一片湿黏，前面和后面都是，而荒的阴茎还十分精神地埋在他体内。一目连闭上双眼，一半是由于快感，一半是由于羞愧。睁开眼时他发现荒正望着他，对方眉头依旧紧锁，但眼神却温柔。荒轻柔地拨开一目连汗湿的刘海，低声问：“舒服吗？”  
一目连抿住唇，过了一会，才轻轻点了点头。他推了推荒的胸膛：“你躺下。”说这话时他才发现，不知是不是由于刚才叫出声的缘故，他声音有点哑。  
荒看了他一眼，随即把下身从他体内抽出来，躺了下去。一目连向前挪了两步，他发现自己的内裤还挂在左腿膝弯，只好先窘迫地把它扯下去，随即双腿分开跪在荒身上，伸手到身后扶住荒依旧硬挺的阴茎，对准自己的下身穴口，缓缓坐了下去。  
这个位置据说进得最深，事实上大概的确如此。一目连后穴将荒的那根东西一点点吞入，还没完全吞进去就觉得双腿发软，几乎跪不住。他心一横，干脆直接一口气坐到了底，随即倒吸了一口凉气——荒的阴茎顶到很深，给他一种几乎要被捅穿的错觉。耳边传来荒的抽气声，他低下头，看见荒用古怪的眼光看向自己：“你连这个都会？”  
即使在这种时候，荒的衬衫依旧齐整地穿在身上，只是领带被扯掉了而已。他的神色也是，虽然投入专注，但却不见多少迷乱。这让一目连觉得很不公平，他坐在荒身上，全身赤裸，面色潮红，腰部慢慢晃动着，俯下身去解荒衬衫的衣扣：“我为什么……不能会这个？这两天我看了一些书，现在对什么都一清二楚。”  
荒发出一声类似呻吟的叹息：“不愧是做学术的……这两天没同房，你都偷偷在看些什么？”  
一目连的动作很慢，这个速度可能属于他的舒适区，但对此时的荒来说，这无疑是种折磨。于是他用手握住一目连的腰，引导着对方主动用后穴吞吐着自己的阴茎。  
快感在一节节攀升，渐渐地，一目连已经能配合着荒的引导晃动着腰在荒身上起落，而荒则主动抬腰向上顶，让每一次撞击进入到更深的位置，一时间，这场性事竟很难分辨出是谁占据主导权。不过主导权最终还是回到了荒的手里，因为他的omega先一步失去了力气。一目连彻底地跪在了荒的身上，荒过于凶狠的撞击搞得他头脑发晕，双腿发软，腿间更是湿得一塌糊涂。  
荒支起身，维持着下身的连接状态搂着他的腰将他平放在床上，两人的上下位置再次调换。做完这一切，荒狠狠将身体压进身下人的两腿之间，发起了最后的进攻。属于alpha的信息素味道铺天盖地，从身上沉沉地压下来，那种类似于香水的好闻味道从未这么有掠夺性和侵略性。一目连知道接下来将要发生的一切，他深吸着气，一边享受着身上人给予的灭顶快感，一边尽量将双腿打开，让荒能顶到更深的地方，让他隐秘的生殖腔为荒而敞开。  
身体内部那道窄小的入口被再次顶开，但这次，一目连已经不怎么害怕了。他一边不断提醒着自己没关系的，对方是荒，一边伸出手臂，颤抖地搂紧了身上的人。  
体内热硬的物体还在继续深入，它的形状很明显，一目连能明显地感到它的顶端在胀大。这就是“成结”，片刻之后它会大到卡在身体内部，抽也抽不出来，再之后，便是以射精为标志的永久标记完成。  
这些话他只在教科书上见过，而今天，它终于实践在了自己身上。一目连看着荒的侧脸，他的神色很专注、很郑重，汗水沿着他好看的下颌弧度滴下来。“结”在体内慢慢胀大，粗暴地挤压着omega身体最为脆弱的地方，但此时一目连的感觉，比起疼痛和恐惧，更多的是快感和奇妙的感受。  
这是一名omega在生理乃至心理层面，一直迫切企望着的幸福终点。  
高潮来临的时候，两人戴着婚戒的手紧紧扣在了一起。属于alpha的精液尽数灌进了生殖腔内部，一目连的身体因着它而小幅度抽搐起来，他有种再次登顶的感觉，只不过这次的快感比之前更绵长更强烈。意识因高潮而飘浮的时候，他听见荒在他耳边轻声说：“我爱你。”  
他闭着眼，轻轻地勾起唇角。他心情出奇地平静，荒终于在他身体的最深处烙下印记，让他们彻底地融为了一体。  
性事结束后，两人都有些疲累，但谁也没有睡意。荒将阴茎从一目连体内缓缓抽出来，身体分离时几滴液体沿着一目连尾椎流下来，不知是荒的精液，还是一目连出的水。荒用手指抹了一下，抬起手向一目连晃了晃：“沙发没脏，可床单还是脏了。”  
一目连轻轻喘着气，脸上还带着情欲的潮红。他用染着水气的翠色眸子默默瞪了荒一会儿，才慢吞吞地回答：“床单比较好洗。”


End file.
